Packaging efficiency remains a problem in the lighting industry since the size and shape of luminaires often involves bulbous components combined with elongated components. Therefore, the structure of traditional lighting inherently lends itself to wasted space when packaged. The structure of the present invention provides a markedly improved space efficiency over the traditionally structured and packaged luminaire. The detachability of the canister allows multiple units to be efficiently packaged in a manner that stacks them vertically. As a result, more surface area of a plurality of detached lighting devices are able to occupy a smaller packaging space than non-detachable lighting. Furthermore, traditionally commercialized canisters sold separately from lamps often require tedious installation. A need exists in the art for an efficiently packaged and easily installable downlight apparatus.
Another disadvantage of traditional lighting is the lack of adaptability with consumer trends. In order for a consumer to change the look of their lighting system, traditional lighting requires that the entire lighting device be replaced. Since most consumers have multiple lighting device systems, this requires replacing multiple lighting devices. The present invention allows a consumer to replace either the lamp unit or the canister unit in order to keep pace with design trends in lighting. This means that the consumer will only pay for a portion of the lighting device instead of the entire device.
Yet another disadvantage of traditional lighting units is the inability for manufacturers to warrant individual components. Under traditional methods, if a lighting device is defective, a manufacturer must replace the entire device under most warranties since the devices are integrated. With the detached componentry of the present invention, a manufacturer may separately warrant the canister unit and the lamp unit. This serves as an advantage to both the consumer and the manufacturer. Instead of a manufacturer having to replace an entire defective lighting device, the manufacturer may only need to replace a smaller, less expensive component. This savings can therefore be passed on to the consumer since the consumer will only be paying for the less expensive replacement component.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.